Bartender
by EmarosaKnox
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

This has been rewritten !

Disclaimer; I don't own anything but the storyline

* * *

Naruto polished the last glass before stacking it with the others. He was opening today and was actually quite excited. He didn't usually open but today Sakura needed to run some morning errands.

He wiped down the tables and slid glass ketchup bottles so they lined up with the mustard, salt, and pepper at the center of the far end of each booth that lined the perimeter of the building. He ran a quick check before stepping behind the bar and making sure everything was in place. He inspected the cold fridges and made sure the liquor underneath.

Naruto glanced at the clock, '_10:30. Tenten and Temari should walk in at any moment,' _He thought.

Shortly after both girls walked in, waving to Naruto as they walked back into the kitchen to clock in. Tenten walked out and tied her hair up in those trademark buns, and Temari soon followed after her.

Tenten went about to set the tables with menus, forks, and knives. Temari walked over and plunged in all the neon sighs that lined any of the walls. She walked across a large open area and fired up the jukebox, and flipped on the TVs that mounted the walls.

Naruto glanced at the clock 11:00. Opening time! He slid over the low bar and walked over to the door. He pushed it opened and let the morning sunlight come flooding in.

* * *

Sasuke starred at his ceiling while Kakashi explained why he decided to take the raven out to lunch. Half listening he nodded once Kakashi had finished his rant about the unknown place.

"Alright, let's go!" He said all too happily for Sasuke's liking.

"Hn." The young man answered as he followed his elder out the door and to his car.

The two men walked over to a sleek Jaguar and slid in. They drove around town silently waiting to reach their destination. Kakashi explained a little more about the reason they were going to this place. As they drove Sasuke realized they were driving in the "lower class" part of town. He scrunched his nose at the gang bangers and mentally sighed.

They left the main streets and turned down a small side road and stopped a rather dingy looking building, with a horrible paint job of black and green, and across the front empty wall, read in large white letters "The Lounge".

"The Lounge…" Sasuke read out loud in a monotone voice obviously not amused.

"Yeah this is it." Kakashi said as he walked towards the door and stepped over the threshold.

Sasuke followed suit, still trying to figure out why and hell **he** would want this piece of shit.

* * *

Alright :D

That's the rewritten chapter 1. This story needs a total make over so that's what im doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke starred around the bar in disbelief, 'the place looked so tiny outside…' he thought as he walked further in and followed Kakashi to sit down at the low bar.

"Morning guys, what can I get you?" Naruto said smiling at the two.

"I'll have water, Sasuke?" Kakashi said looking at the raven beside him.

"Ice tea." He said as he looked at the man before him.

"Alright." Naruto answered as he scoped both cups into the ice box and set them in front of the two men. He reached for the fountain and pressed a little button and water came flowing out. He went over to the next cup and pushed another button and filled it with ice tea.

"There you guys go. Just call me over if you need anything else." Naruto said as he walked down the bar to another waiting customer.

"You know Sasuke you shouldn't stare so much." Kakashi said as he sipped his water.

"I'm not staring, just observing." Sasuke said coldly as stared at the retreating back.

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head slowly has he took a drink of his water.

* * *

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji came walking in at about 12:30. They were regulars and some of Naruto's best friends. The trio sat at the low bar and waited for Naruto.

"Hey guys, the usual?" Temari asked as she came up to serve them.

"Yeah" they said in unisons.

"Hey guys. What will it be?" Naruto said with his hands on his hips waiting for them to say their beers.

"Water." They said once again in unison.

Naruto shook his head knowing the three were partying last night while Gaara was bartending. He got the three their water and went to check on Sasuke and Kakashi.

"How's it going over here?" Naruto asked taking Kakashi water to refill it as the man finished the last of his fries.

"Pretty good, but I was wondering how long you have been working here?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm about a year, I like it here even though we don't make very much business." Naruto answered.

"Hmm I have been coming here for about a year now and I have never seen you around." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at the man, "Well I'm only opening today but I usually come in about 2-"

"Hey! I need a refill down here shrimp!" A voice called, cutting off Naruto.

"Excuse me." Naruto said as he hurried off to satisfy the waiting customer.

"Sorry about that sir." Naruto apologized as he grabbed another Samuel Adams beer.

"You better be you brat." The drunken man said as he chugged his new beer.

"_And see, here I am being polite, and this jerk calls me a brat." _Naruto thought as he walked away from the man down towards his friends.

"You guys need anything?" Naruto said as he watches them munch on their food, when he got no answer he walked back down towards Sasuke.

"Refill?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sasuke muttered as Naruto refilled his glass. Sasuke eyes starred to roam, the tight black shirt revealing a lean six pack down to tight thighs. His eyes roamed up to Naruto's face were blond spiked hair fell over his ears and shaping his gorgeous face. Big blue eyes focused on the job at hand.

"There you go." Naruto said and walked further down the bar.

Sasuke watched as leans hips and a tight ass followed Naruto.

"You're starring." Kakashi said as he left money and tip on the bar and slid out of his chair.

Sasuke scoffed and took a final sip before following after Kakashi. He actually didn't mind lunch than he thought he would.

* * *

Naruto sat next to his friends it was now 3:30 and he was finally off.

"Hey Naruto, we're going clubbing tonight wanna come?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said looking at his friend

"Come on! Maybe you'll get laid for once." Kiba said playfully

"I get plenty of ass thank you very much." Naruto replied with a glare.

Shikamaru let out a snort, and he also received a glare from the blonde.

"Alright, alright, I'll go, if it gets you all off my ass geez." Naruto said throwing his hands up.

Kiba laughed and stood up, "I'll pick you up around 7, than we gotta stop and pick up Hinata."

"Finally asked her out?" Naruto said with a smug grin and stood up as well as the others.

"Yeah, haha." Kiba answered as he walked towards the front with the rest in tow.

The four stepped into the afternoon sun and departed their own ways, waiting for tonight adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Rewritten (: enjoy!

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto DD:

Naruto looked at himself for one last time in the body mirror. He had on some low raise jeans, and tight black shirt. He walked out of his room and sat in the living room waiting for 7 to roll around.

He let his mind over about his day at work. The pale man with the black locks seemed to invade his thoughts and he couldn't figure out why.

'Maybe because he was unusually pale…" He said trying to think of an excuse.

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke sat in the noisy club that his friend Karin decided to drag him to. He rubbed his temples as the loud music slowly created an ever-growing headache. He sighed mentally, and cursed under his breath.

He waved the bartender over and could help but think this one isn't nowhere close as good looking as the one he encountered this morning.

He ordered a beer, and decided to just get drunk and forget all that happened today.

XxXxXxXx

Naruto was shaking from his thoughts as a knock came from his door. He automatically knew it was Kiba and slipped on his shoes and walked over to the door.

He was greeted his friend with a grin and a wave. The two of the walked out of Naruto's apartment complex and to Kiba's car where a patient Hinata sat in the front seat waiting.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said as he climbed into the backseat of Kiba's truck.

"Hello Naruto." She said softly as she flashed the blonde a small smile.

Soon they were on their way down the district street that was lined with clubs, bars, and restaurants. The trio pulled up in front of a dance club called "Rocketeer", and got out and walked inside.

Music filled the air and the bass level could be felt once the group stepped inside. They made their way around oceans of people in search of Shikamaru and Temari.

Sasuke turned to study the large mass of bodies on the dance floor when a blur of blonde caught his eye. He smirked to himself and slide off the bar stool and into the sea of bodies.

Kiba spotted Shikamaru and Temari in the farthest corner of the club, it was a little quieter back here, so they could hear each other talk.

"I'm gonna go grab some drinks." Kiba said as he walked back towards the bar.

"I'm gonna hit the dance floor." Naruto said as he slipped away onto the floor.

Quickly he was surrounded by bodies, not caring who or what they grinded up against. Soon Naruto found the beat and began to sway hips.

He didn't care who came up behind him and sync their hips to his, but if his partner decided to intrude and let their limbs start to roam, he would push away and continue to dance by himself.

Naruto liked dancing, it made him feel free, and when everyone else is doing it, he didn't feel like a complete idiot. He practically entered his own world, and let the music wash over his body and take over.

Soon enough another person grinded their body against his, and gentle hands were placed on his hips. Naruto didn't seem to care anymore, he swayed his hips and his new 'friend' followed him with their own.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to try and see who decided to join him. He was might with pale skin, half lidded onyx eyes. Naruto gapped at the figure realizing it was the man from the bar.

He faced forward again, and grinded roughly into the taller man behind him. A soft grunt was emitted, Naruto smirked in satisfaction.

Tonight was gonna be a hell of a night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto felt warm breath on his neck. He shifted slightly feeling warm arms squeeze his waist. Naruto slowly opened one eye, he wasn't in his room. He was in a room that was dark blue had some white and red here and there but mostly dark blue.

He slowly slipped out of his arm prison and looked around the floor. Clothing was everywhere. His eyes searched from his boxers. As he reached down to grab them a spark of pain flew up is back. Naruto bite back a yelp and slowly limped towards what he thought was the bathroom.

His guess was right. After doing his business, he looked in the mirror. He had about five hickies, and nail marks all over his shoulder and torso. Naruto ran his hand all over the marks.

"_Damn, I guess he wanted it badly but what the hell happen last night." _Naruto thought then it all came flooding back.

_**Flashback**_

_As Naruto grinded against the warm body behind him. He felt warm sweaty hands roam up his shirt and towards pink little nubs. He bit back a moan and arched his back against his partner. The hands left his shirt and shifted downwards and played with his pants as if asking._

_Naruto turned to face the raven. He grinded their erections together roughly as saying yes. _

"_First what's your name?" Naruto whispered huskily into the others ear._

"_Sasuke." Was his reply as Naruto was pulled off the dance floor and out into fresh open air. _

_Sasuke pulled Naruto towards his car and drove off. Once at his house Sasuke pulled Naruto up the stairs and pinned him on this bed. Sasuke attacked Naruto's neck, sucking, biting, licking, trailing kisses, and growling. _

_Naruto moaned with every movement Sasuke made he arched his back as Sasuke bite down on his pulse. For every time Naruto arched his back he grinded their erections together causing Sasuke to moan and growl against his neck._

_Sasuke ripped Naruto's shirt right off his skin. Literally. Sasuke scanned the tan flesh under him. Sasuke snaked his tongue from Naruto's neck stopping at each of his nipples and down to his pants. He played with the button already feeling Naruto's erection through his pants. Sasuke ripped them off boxers and all. _

_Naruto stopped Sasuke after he ripped off his pants. Sasuke looked up at Naruto wondering why he was stopped._

"_Your clothes." Naruto raspy voice said._

_Sasuke through off his shirt and pants until he was completely naked. Once he was finished he captured Naruto's lips in a rough heated kiss. Sasuke flicked his tongue at Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto answered by letting the wet muscle enter his mouth. Sasuke took in Naruto's taste. Vanilla and strawberries. Sasuke plastered that taste in his mind. He won't be able to get enough of it. _

_Sasuke encourage Naruto's tongue to move. Naruto responded by slowly entering Sasuke mouth. Cinnamon. That smell engulfed Naruto's senses. He slowly licked over every part of Sasuke's mouth Tasting every inch he could reach._

_The tongue battled for dominance but slowly came to an end because of the lack of air. The two pulled apart leaving a trail of saliva between the two lips. Naruto panted as his half mast eyes looked at Sasuke. The raven had a faint blush on the bridge of his nose._

_Sasuke bent down towards Naruto's ear, "Roll over." _

_Obeying Naruto rolled over. Sasuke positioned himself behind Naruto. He grabbed onto Naruto's hips slowly bringing them up. Slowly Sasuke enter, Naruto let out a scream of both pain and pleasure. Sasuke waited from Naruto to adjust._

"_Move." Naruto muttered._

_Sasuke slowly thrust in and out of Naruto, going slow at first. Naruto let out gasps and moans as Sasuke picked up the pace. _

"_H-harder!" Naruto demanded._

_Sasuke obeyed thrusting harder and faster. He new he would climax soon. He was thrusting harder now causing Naruto to scream. Soon Sasuke joined Naruto as he spilled all of his seeds inside of Naruto. _

_Sasuke collapsed on the smaller man below him. He kissed Naruto's sweaty back and shoulders. Sasuke leaned back and cover Naruto and himself with the covers and fell into a deep sleep._

_**End flashback**_

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and collected his clothes, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't walk the other man. He slips on his clothes and kisses Sasuke on the forehead before leaving.

As Naruto reached for the bedroom door knob he heard a muffled voice. Naruto turned back to see Sasuke sitting up looking at him.

"Don't leave." Sasuke said again.

Naruto walked back over to him. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss. He pulled away before Sasuke could wrap his arms around his waist.

"I'll see you at the bar." Naruto said and left leaving Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto sighed as he flipped through the newspaper. He sighed again as his eyes scanned the words not really paying attention to what they said because he could only think of the beautiful raven, Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto what's up with you? You have been sighing all day. You are starting to sound like a love-struck schoolgirl." Neji said as he walked up to the bar.

"Neji?" Naruto asked fidgeting with the corner of the newspaper.

"Hmm." Neji asked as he tallied his payment for the day since he was finished.

"H-have you ever fell in love. I-I mean how do you know w-when your in-in lo-love." Naruto choked out blushing slightly.

"Well I would guess that you would want to see that person a lot and you enjoy being with them and you also know that person loves you as well, why?" Neji asked letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"Just asking, thanks." Naruto said folding the newspaper.

Naruto left Neji wondering. Had Naruto finally found someone to settle down with? Or was someone pulling his strings? Neji was nervous he didn't want Naruto being hurt, again. He watched as Naruto left.

XxXxXxXx

Sasuke walked down the quiet streets he had just left his apartment and was getting some fresh air. He was still replaying what happen the night before in his head.

He felt strange as if he had to see the blond again. It was starting to kill him! He felt like a giant chunk was missing, like someone ripped his heart into two. He slowed his to a simple walk as if he was dragging his feet.

As Sasuke walked along, Naruto strolled the streets it was rather cloudy outside today but he was walking as if the sun was shining the birds were singing Sasuke was calling out his name begging his to follow-

Naruto stopped at the thought of Sasuke he shook his head. What was happening to him? Why why why!!!!!!

Sasuke started walking again he noticed a small ray of gold flow through the crowd. Was it him? Was it his blonde angel? (Ha I spelled it right :P)

Sasuke picked up his pace a little to catch the ray of gold as it walked through the crowd. Once he caught up to it he followed just a little still not able to see the owner.

Naruto walked through the crowd feeling as if he was being stocked. He picked up his pace a little hoping to get to his apartment quickly. As he rounded his last corner he climbed the cement steps and slammed the door to his apartment.

Sasuke followed the golden ray of the streets to a quieter street. He saw it go towards some steps of the apartment complex. He watch as the owner climbed the steps. It was his angel. Sasuke waited until he was inside to climb the steps.

As Naruto slipped off his jacket, he slammed himself onto his small couch just praying sleep would take over and he would be left in peace.

A knock. A simple fuck'in knock had to destroy everything. He growled as he got up to answer the door ready to give his deadest glare to the person and the other side.

As he opened the door he was just about to yell when a part of soft lips met his. He recognized them and soon gave in. He pulled the owner of them into his small apartment and slammed the door pinning the owner to the door.

As tongues fought for dominance he took in the wonderful scent. Cinnamon. Just like the other night the strong smell of cinnamon took over his as he slowly pulled away because of lack of air.

"Long time no see." Was the smug answer he got as Naruto looked up to meet black eyes

"Couldn't help myself." Naruto said in between pants.

Sasuke chuckled slightly. He reached down and cupped Naruto's cheek and softly brushed his lips against his. He closed he space as he pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss.

He pulled away with a soft smacking sound, "Be with me?"

"Of course." Naruto whispered as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke kissed Naruto this time not out of lust, or just because this time out of a real relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke trailed kiss down a tan neck. He had his lover pinned to the small couch; hey he couldn't keep his hands off of the smaller boy.

As Sasuke trailed more kisses over Naruto's exposed neck his hands slipped under his shirt slightly brushing over the surface of golden skin. He heard Naruto let out soft moans as his hands a tongue worked over his skin.

Sasuke pulled back from Naruto's neck, he straddled the boy feeling the erections rub ever so slightly.

Sasuke slipped Naruto's shirt over his head and did the same with his. He slowly kissed the exposed chest. His tongue slicked over around nipples feeling them harden at once. Sasuke slowly slid his tongue down lean abs. He dipped into Naruto's bellybutton making the boy buck. Feeling Naruto's erection on his chin made Sasuke moan.

He played with the rim of Naruto's pants. He looked up for a response. The boy nodded slightly. Sasuke undid Naruto's pants throwing then to the floor and soon doing the same with his own.

Sasuke took the rim of Naruto's boxers and slowly pulled them down and soon discarded them as well. He slowly ran his tongue over Naruto's slender thigh so close to his erection. Naruto moaned. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he took Naruto's member in his mouth causing the younger boy to moan loudly.

Sasuke slowly sucked on Naruto. He flicked his tongue, dragged his teeth along the surface, and swallowed him. Naruto let out shallow gasps and moans as Sasuke worked. He wrapped hi hands in the raven's hair trying eagerly to pull him closer.

Naruto was on the edge. Sasuke sucked hard one more time and Naruto came. Sasuke swallowed every seed not missing a single one. He slowly released Naruto's member and leaned up to kiss Naruto so he could see how great he tasted.

Naruto broke the kiss and pulled at Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke obeyed and slid them off. Naruto rolled over with out being asked. Sasuke gripped the slender tan hips and brought them up to the right level. He slowly stuck one finger in looking for the right spot. He thrusted in his second finger.

"Ahhhh!!!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke's finger hit the right spot.

Sasuke pulled out his two fingers and replaced them with his erection. He slowly thrusted looking for the spot. Once Naruto screamed out in pleasure again he picks up his pace thrusting harder into the smaller boy. Naruto was screaming in both pleasure an sheer pain.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's member and pumped to his rhythms. Naruto moaned out Sasuke's name in pleasure as Sasuke released himself inside Naruto. The two collapsed onto the couch with Sasuke lying on top of Naruto. He slowly pulled out and pulled his lover onto his chest.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too." Naruto answered.

Sasuke picked up Naruto and carried him towards his bedroom. He covered them with a fluffy blanket and soon fell asleep forgetting the mess in the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry everyone that I have not updated in so long school came up and bit me in the butt, me and my mum have not been on good terms but every things good now so no worries and hopefully chapter 7 will be up soon okayers?

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 6

Iruka sighed deeply, today was the day. The day he had been hoping that would never come. He sighed once more as he finished writing the two words he was hoping he would never have to write.

He stepped out of the back office of the bar. Toda he gave everyone a day off so he wouldn't have to worry about them complaining.

He starred out the last window that wasn't boarded up yet. It was a big glass window that showed the never busy street that "The Lounge" was located at. He sighed once more and placed the sigh on the window.

He turned on his heel quickly leaving the sign.

From the outside any person could see the big red letters that read _CLOSED._

XxXxXxXx

Naruto yawned loudly as he stretched. Last night was wonderful; Sasuke was so gentle and calm that he felt hardly any pain.

Naruto was about to get up when two strong arms pulled his back into a smooth chest.

"Don't leave." A deep voice said into Naruto's blond hair.

"I need to take a piss." Naruto answered get up again this time not worrying about Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned into a pillow and slowly opened his eyes. Has his eye got to half mast he saw Naruto's cute little ass shake as he made his way into the bathroom. Sasuke smirked as he watched. He slowly propped himself up onto his elbows. He heard the toilet flush.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom fully naked unaware of a smirking Uchiha that lay on his bed. Naruto stopped short when he saw Sasuke smirking at him. He flushed deeply, his color doubled when he heard Sasuke chuckle.

Sasuke slowly slipped out of the bed and walked over to Naruto who was as red as a tomato. He slowly brushed past him as he walked into the bathroom. His left hand traveling slowly down the blonde's back.

XxXxXxXx

Neji sighed as he glanced at his kitchen clock. He sat there with his coffee in hand as he read the newspaper. He felt warm arms wrap themselves around his neck as he felt soft kiss.

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he is fine." Gaara Said as he released his boyfriend and sat across from Neji.

"Your right, I should stop acting like a worried mother." Neji said as he took another sip of his coffee.

The two sat in silence for a bit. Gaara got up slowly and walked over to Neji. He slowly trailed kiss down his neck. He sucked on it some and wished naughty words into Neji's ear which made him blush ever so slightly.

Gaara slowly led Neji back into the bedroom. They were going to have sex for the fifth time that morning.

XxXxXxXx

Naruto stood in his kitchen (with boxers on) cooking breakfast. Sasuke sat at the small kitchen table sipping coffee. Naruto flipped the pancake and throw it onto a stack with three other ones.

He set the plate of pancakes onto the table and served Sasuke and the two began eating.

XxXxXxXx

Sakura walked down the calm sidewalks of downtown. She was happy to have the day off but thought it was rather weird. She changed her destination and started walking towards the bar.

She turned on the street and noticed it was eerily quiet. Usually you could here the blasting music, and shouting people.

She picked up her pace and ran up to the bar. Her purse fell out of grasp and onto the sidewalk.

She starred up at the bar. The sigh that usually said "The Lounge" was taken down; the windows had wood planks all over them except for one.

She walked up to the only window that wasn't boarded and red the sign. She quickly walked back over to her purse and called Naruto.

XxXxXxXx

Naruto sat in the living room watching TV as Sasuke showered. He heard the phone ring and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, it's me Sakura"

"Hey what's up?"

"The Bar it's closed."

Naruto let the phone slip out of his hand as to realizing why he had gotten the day off.

He had been laid off everyone has.

XxXxXxXx

Well there you go. What will happen you will by the Bar and what is Kakashi hiding?


	8. Chapter 8

A/n; Heyo! I'm back finally XD haha. So yes, this is an update. I shall try my best not to leave a cliffhanger like last time ^-^ but yes enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything for Naruto or the characters themselves :]

* * *

Iruka ran his fingers along the tainted pine bar for the last time. He sighed softly, and looked up at Kakashi, who was leaning against a booth.

"I didn't even see this coming…" Iruka said sadly as he stared at Kakashi.

Kakashi only stared; he couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm losing the only thing that I have that means so much to me, and the only place for all the people that come in to go, to actually have a good time." Iruka said as he looked down at the bar.

"I'm sorry…" Kakashi muttered softly.

"Its not like it's your fault, I mean, I guess there are people out there that want this place, and are willing to pay more than I do, than for course I'm going to lose the place." Iruka said with a shrug.

Kakashi winced at his last statement, "It could be partially my fault…"

"What?" Iruka asked in shock.

"I work for the people that bought the place, and I was sent to see how this run around here." Kakashi admitted in shame.

"How could you…" Iruka said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I would meet such wonderful people, and fall in love…" Kakashi said as he took a few steps towards Iruka.

"No! You knew! I know you did, you had to!" Iruka shouted in anger.

"Please… I'm sorry…" Kakashi answered as he reached to grab Iruka's hand.

Iruka moved away swiftly, "Get out..."

"But –"

"GET OUT!!" Iruka yelled throwing the 'closed' sign at Kakashi.

Kakashi turned away and walked out of the building.

* * *

Naruto hung up the phone and quickly ran to put some clothes on. He slipped on some black slacks, and a red T shirt. Sasuke watched him curiously, as Naruto slipped on some shoes.

"What happened?" He asked studying the blonde's every movement.

"The bar was bought by an unknown company. I need to get down there and talk with Iruka."

Sasuke eyes widen slightly as he remembered a conversation he had with Kakashi a few months ago.

"_The only reason I keep going back to that place, was because boss wants to buy it out, and turn it into a warehouse for his needs" Kakashi said with a scoff._

_Sasuke scrunched his nose at the thought of their boss, "What does he want it for?"_

"_I'm not supposed to tell you." Kakashi said._

_Sasuke glanced at him sideways than shrugged it off._

"Naruto…" Sasuke said have the blonde look at him, "I know why the Bar was closed, but I didn't think Kakashi would be able to go through with it since he fell head over heels for Iruka."

Naruto looked at him confused, "You knew the bar was going to be closed? And you didn't even think to warn me?"

"I was just supposed to keep you away until the final papers were signed…" Sasuke admitted emotionlessly.

"So you used me as well? Just free sex, a dumb blonde, and to think I thought you actually cared." Naruto said looking at Sasuke with so much sorrow wield up in the blue eyes.

Sasuke didn't say anything but look away from him.

"You can see yourself out…" Naruto said as he brushed passed him, and left the apartment.

Sasuke signed and walked back towards the bedroom to get his clothes.

* * *

I know! Its so short D: but don't worry! Another chapter soon[:

Mucho love!


End file.
